New Girl
by Bishop1999
Summary: Finn is just about to start grade 12 little does he know that there will be new girl one with long black raven hair that he may fall in love with(marceline X finn not very good at summarys but his will be a very ling fanfic will be updating every week and the latest depending on school work, other characters in it will be Lady R, Bmo, Bonnibel well their human counterparts anyway.
1. Prologue

Marceline X Finn New Girl…

Chapter 1

_I was running from what I don't know I'm getting dragged down by something suddenly I'm falling so far down when suddenly I wake up._

I dragged my body over my bed to see an alarm clock that read 4am "C'mon Finn you need to get to sleep" I murmured to myself I turned back over in the bed and slept for half an hour when I say sleep I really mean I just was awake laying there doing nothing so decided to get up. My name is Finn I Live with my Roommate and my best friend in the world Jake sometimes it seems like we are brothers we are that good of friends nothing would keep us apart, anyway back onto me I have blue eyes and long blonde hair that I keep kept up in a polar bear hat the school once tried to take it off me but I bluntly refused this thing was like a treasure to me. I am 17 and in grade 12 in high school well as of this morning I am I thought this and looked back at all the other years and smiled as I thought of all of them at once from when I first started high school to now. That's when I heard a clunking from upstairs "Jake" I said to myself as he came down the stairs Jake was a boy the same height as me he had orange hair and was practically obsessed with the colour orange he wore it whenever he could.

"what's up man" he said as he started to cook pancakes and bacon as I was sipping a cup of hot chocolate is said "grade 12 that's what up man" he smirked and said "yea I almost forgot" I look at him with the biggest you're an idiot look I could think of and we both laughed and smiled

7:00 am

"C'mon dude were going to be late" I yelled at him from downstairs as he slid down the railing of the stairs he said alright lets go. About halfway on our walk to school Jake said to Finn hey man where is your backpack? Finns face went white and he said "SHIT" you go on Jake ill run back I'll be fine he said okay dude I ran back grabbed the bag and knew I was going to be late I was running into the school murmuring "shit shit shit shit" as I turned the corner I could hear it almost like an echo and I thought wait what and then SMACK I ran straight into someone and me and the figure landed with them on top of me on the ground my face instantly Filled with red as she got up I helped her up with her stuff and started to walk away not even studying her as I walked along she yelled back "hey" I turned around and saw her she was a girl a little shorter than Finn (Finn's 18 use your imagination) she had long black raven hair that went down to her calf's and she had red ruby eyes that sparkled she then said "can you show me around for the day" I said um.. year… sure I was to entranced in her looks as she looked at me she walked up to me and said "I've got English now" Finn said um yea sure so have I so I guess your with me for English as we both burst through the door we got all eyes on us the first one to say something was Paris Lumps she had purple globby hair and she liked Finn as did all of her Group they all snickered at the fact that he came in with a girl but Paris said WHAT THE HELL FINN WHO IS SHE! I just looked at her and gave my attention back to the teacher and said I had to show the new girl around "sure" the teacher explained as I blushed a little the teacher was Mr Simon he had a long white beard and was obsessed with the cold he made a gesture to a double desk and me and the new girl sat down as we sat down I reached my had out and said "I don't think I caught your name" I said she looked at my hand and grabbed it and said "my names Marceline" I said Finn telling her mine we sat down and we talked for the entire lesson about what school she came from and why she left it and what she was interested in all of a sudden *RIIINGG* the bell went and then she said I've got ummmm P.E. now? So do I wow we must have all our classes together that's cool. We spent P.E sitting on the Bleachers as the teacher Mr Billy talked he was Finns role model he was kind and he always helped people out when they needed it he was what Finn aspired to be a Hero. After class Finn offered to ditch his normal group he sat with to sit alone with the new girl because he found her so interesting. When they were talking she stopped for a bit and it seemed like out of nowhere she grabbed an axe I started to back away and she laughed don't worry it's a base guitar as I sat down again and she started to play the weapon looking instrument I was mesmerised by her soft music as I started to go to sleep she said "um Finn you're leaning on my shoulder" i awoke saying what as she pushed me off and called me a weenie I blushed a little and she the said "hey what are you doing after school" Um nothing I looked back at her quizzically as she said "want to go do something?" I instantly replied with a very dorky YES. She said okay man calm down I said sorry and she giggled a little bit as she said you know what Finn "I like you" I said back "I like you too Marceline" she continued to play as I drifted off it had been a good day.


	2. Marcelines House

Chapter 2 New Girl

When I woke Marceline was tapping me on the shoulder and saying "hey come on man wake up" I was drooling on her shoulder as soon as she noticed she woke Finn up and she got him off "man I really need to stop playing soft songs they both laughed then she played a quick little rock riff and got up offering me a hand as she said c'mon weenie as I grabbed her hand as I felt how soft it was I whispered to myself "god her hand is soft" as quit as I could then she said "what" I was stunned at how she could hear my voice she had fantastic hearing I reassured her that I said nothing and everything was ok and it was also lucky that we walk home the same way I had gotten so many text's from all my friends saying where I was the entire day I just texted back with the new girl.

As we walked I said "so how are you finding the people around here?" she just replied with a "all I've really talked to is you I would talk to other people but you're keeping me all to yourself" Finn blushed and she poked her tongue out playfully. "Hey how about you come around to my house for a bit?" she asked while turning her head away, Finn still stunned by what she said "YES... I mean yea sure I mean that's cool…" Finn was stumbling over his words as he looked up at her she was looking at him with a quizzical look while saying "god man you don't have to get so excited about it" but Finn was very eager to see her house, her room even her bed maybe he thought then hit himself in the head thinking to himself no look where that got us last time with Ember she was the girl that Finn had previously dated she broke it off leaving Finn heart broken and alone.

When they got to Marceline's house Finn was amazed by it, it was so big it was more like a mansion as he dropped his bag at the front door he walked in Marceline was leading him through a massive lounge room towards her room when he heard a "whose there?" Finn thought to himself Uh Oh. It was Marceline's father he walked down wearing a black business suit and he looked at the pair and said "got a boyfriend already Marceline on the second day?" he said this while smiling Finn blushed uncontrollably and Marceline started to get angry and said "NO DAD HES JUST A FRIEND" she sounded very angry as she grabbed Finns hand and violently pulled him up to her room as she closed the door she could hear her dad laughing as he went down to the massive kitchen Finn sat on Marceline's bed as she pulled a chair up they talked about her house and school until Finn was leaning on the edge of the bed and he Fell accidentally launching himself from the bed onto Marceline she toppled onto the floor with him she fell on top of him and as this happened her dad came into the room and saw this he just exclaimed wha HOOOO… as he headed out of the room Marceline said "trying to get me onto you already?" "Maybe" Finn said in a sexy voice as she giggled and got off of him this was signifying the end of his stay. He got up trying to seem okay from what just happened "that was Fun" Marceline said as she led Finn out the door. He turned around and hugged her out of sheer human instinct she froze but she brought Finn closer as she did this he was happy. She had just hugged him as he thought to himself on the way home.

when he got home he was greeted by Jake looking at him and saying "WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU" "I texted you man" Jake checked his phone then looked back up at Finn and said "not an excuse and who is this new Girl o you like her or something cause if so I've got just the thing he said with a Smile" Finn instantly said a Unsure "no…well I don't know yet but Uhhhhh." "YOU DO LIKE HER" "she seems like a nice person I just don't want to get hurt like last time…" Finn trailed off as he said this Finn left Jake to be in his room it was late now and Finn was sleepy he Started to get to sleep…

_In Finns Dream_

_Finn was in Marceline's house as he was aware it was a dream he stepped forward towards her room as he was about to go in she jumped from around the door and gave him a passionate kiss she was in Lingerie Finn was shocked at what she did as he accepted they moved towards the bed as Finn was thinking it's only a dream but it feels so real goddam this boyish mind he pushed her up against a wall kissing down her neck as she was giggling while he was doing this they continued to make out as he had his hands around her waist and her hands were around his neck "this is a good dream" he thought to himself just as he was about to put Marceline onto the bed the dream ended._

Finn awoke to Jake tapping Finn on the chest as He woke Jake exclaimed "dream of Marceline did we?" Finn looked at him and said "how did you kno…" Finn trailed off and looked down at his pants and he said "oh that's why" he punched Jake in the arm and then stayed there for a while, while Jake was downstairs making breakfast he reminisced on his dream that he had last night thinking about it for a while before deeming it ridiculous but also thinking how he would love for it to be real…


End file.
